


The One About The First Date

by inkahgase



Series: The Story Of Us [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	The One About The First Date

Sitting by the table nervously, he wipes his clammy hands on his slacks whilst trying to calm down his restless knees under the table. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, he’s been on plenty of dates before. An image of you flashes through his mind and suddenly he knows why. It’s because it’s _you_.

You, who had taken his breath away the first time he saw you behind the counter at his favourite bookstore. You, who had smiled at him and asked him which book he was after. You, who had offered for him to use the hidden nook in the back of the bookstore where you normally read, so that he could have some privacy.

You’d put him under a spell that day and somehow he just knew. He’d spent that whole time on the nook with his book untouched, too busy thinking about how much you had affected him. He couldn’t figure it out.

So he did what he had to. He came every few days, buying a new book. You’d always warmly invite him in and his heart would sore. He’d ask questions to get to know you, cherishing the little moments you had together before he had to go back to the studio.

Then yesterday after he’d paid for his book, he decided to go for it. He asked you out. You gasped in surprise and he’d never forget the way your blush crept up to your cheeks and the way you answered with a breathy _yes_. 

Checking the time on his watch, he notices that you’re ten minutes late. His insecurities start to creep up and he wonders why you would stand him up. You seemed just as affected by him as he was by you. Sighing, he unbuttons the first two buttons of his dress shirt and reaches for his glass of wine.

Just as he takes his first sip, his phone starts vibrating on the table with your name illuminating the screen. Scrambling for his phone, the wine he was swallowing goes down the wrong pipe in his excitement to check your text message.

> **[18:00] my sweet:** i’m so sorry  
**[18:00] my sweet:** i’m almost there  
**[18:00] my sweet:** i’m literally running

Jaebeom smiles fondly before he replies back.

> **[18:02] my fave bookworm:** that’s fine  
**[18:02] my fave bookworm:** don’t run and hurt yourself  
**[18:02] my fave bookworm:** i’ll wait patiently for you

He’s quietly excited as he reads your messages over and over, his thoughts going into overdrive. _So like… umm… do I get up? Do I shake her hand or kiss her cheek? SHIT, wait, what do I do with my hands?_ _Oh God, I should definitely pull out her chair right?_

Setting his phone down on the table, he keeps his eye by the hostess’ counter waiting for you to arrive. His breath hitches when you come into view. You look stunning in a red long sleeved dress that stops mid thigh with your hair tousled to the side.

You speak to the hostess with the biggest smile on your face before you turn to look towards his table. He waves tentatively and you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear before ducking your head and jog-walking towards him.

You apologise profusely when you get there and he just breaks into laughter, utterly enamoured by you. Jaebeom fumbles his greeting at the sight of you and realises that you’re still standing. _Shit, do something you idiot._

He stands, planting a hello kiss on your cheek before he pulls out your chair for you to sit on. He tucks you in and makes his way back to his seat, nerves coming back with a vengeance at your close proximity.

“You’re staring,” you point out and crimson tints his cheeks. Jaebeom chuckles nervously as he tears his gaze away from you, reaching for his wine glass to distract him.

Both wary at the start and taking tiny sips of wine, you both make small talk as you wait for your dinner to arrive. He can’t tear his eyes away from you. He’s so captivated by your beauty that he does something stupid like sneeze as he tries to take a sip of his wine and you break.

Giggling softly, you want to make him feel less nervous so you ramble off about how you’ve done something similar on a date way back when and he instantly feels at ease. You smile as you recount your experience and Jaebeom etches your face in his brain.

He listens to you ramble on, not caring about any detail and suddenly blurts out, “you are so beautiful.”

Jaebeom takes your breath away this time and you blush, fingers fiddling with your rings. You swing your leg out habitually and knock it against his by accident, both eyes locking with each other. Yours a little scared and his a little shocked.

“It’s a little early to play footsies, isn’t it?” Jaebeom asks to break the tension and you both laugh.

“I’m sorry,” you shake your head. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“If it wasn’t obvious, I’m just as nervous as you,” he assures you, before taking a leap of faith and reaching out tentatively for your hand. You gladly allow him to grasp it, squeezing his hand in approval. “I’m glad that you’re equally as affected, actually.”

“Why is that?” You ask curiously.

Jaebeom sighs contently before declaring, “because it means that you know that this would work. Just like I do.”

You close your eyes and let his words sink in. Relief instantly floods you, shoulders and neck relaxing with every steady beat of your heart. “You’re right. This is going to work.”


End file.
